


Stress

by trippieseojoon



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippieseojoon/pseuds/trippieseojoon
Summary: Minji’s been stressed lately. When an old flame comes back into town, she can’t help but take advantage of it.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Stress

A sigh hesitated to leave her throat.

Sometimes, she didn’t even know why she was still there. Another night being the only one in the office was making her wonder. She hated this job. She hated staring at a computer all day. Even the paint on the walls was starting to bother her. It’d been a long week. Just like the last. If she had the guts, she probably would’ve quit a long time ago. However, decent pay and lack of a backbone had kept her in this stupid fucking desk chair for far too long. 

She needed to finish exporting this data, but all she could think about was how much she needed a drink. 

The sun was starting to set outside. At least the windows in her office gave her a nice view of the city. Giving into another distraction, she spun around in her chair to gaze at the city below. She never thought she’d be jealous of people stuck in rush hour traffic. She was even jealous of the fly crawling along the glass at this point. 

Lost in a daze, she jumped when she heard her office door open. 

Her eyes widened as she turned around to see a familiar frame standing in the doorway. 

Siyeon waved with an amused smirk.

“Hey.”

“You scared the fucking fire out of me.”

“I can tell.”

Minji wasn’t sure what to think. She hadn’t seen him in months. He looked good, not that he ever looked anything but. As always, he was donning that damned leather jacket he loved so much. His hair was a different color now. His platinum blonde locks were pulled back into a ponytail, save the strands framing the sides of his face. He looked better than good, honestly.

“When the hell did you get back into town?” she wondered, forcing her eyes to meet his.

“A couple days ago. I wanted to call you first, but I got a new phone.”

“Well, it’s a pleasant surprise.”

“Yeah?”

He’d been out on tour again. Him and his band travelled a lot. They didn’t text or talk much when he was on the road, so not having heard from him for a while hadn’t been odd. In fact, Minji can remember the last conversation they’d had. The sudden memory makes her face hot, as she was certain the last thing she’d said to him had been in the form of a picture. A drunken shot of her in some once-new lingerie she’d bought. 

She forced a smile on her lips, “How was the tour?”

“Fucking great. We’re on a break, though. It isn’t over yet.” 

“And you came back here?”

“It’s home. Didn’t have anywhere else to be.”

“You could’ve gone quite literally anywhere else in the world… taken a vacation.” 

“I could’ve.” 

He finally walked in, eyes wandering around the room. He wasn’t really interested in her bland office, surely. She watched him take a seat in one of the chairs across from her desk. Her eyes caught the silver jewelry decorating his ears. He’d gotten new piercings. 

“But how’ve you been?” he mused with a curved brow.

“I’d be better if I had a new job.”

“You’re here hella late.”

“I know. I am every day almost. How’d you even get in? I thought they locked the doors at five.”

“Guess not.”

Minji’s lips curved upwards again. One of the things she loved about Siyeon was his casual demeanor. To some, it probably came off as arrogant. But his cool and calm aura was charming. It was one of the first things that had attracted her to him. She’ll never forget the night she met him in that nasty dive bar off of 24th. She still thinks about it sometimes. 

“We should get a drink.”

“I’d love that.”

“Let me just finish this up real quick. I’ll worry about it in the morning.” 

While she rushed to shut her computer down, Siyeon began talking about his tour. He always came back with ridiculous stories. Playing back-door venues was never boring. She didn’t know how he kept up with it all. His bandmates were wild. So was he when he wanted to be, but Minji had never been there to witness him off the rails. The thought always amused her. 

The hotel up the street had a rooftop bar and she figured that’d be a nice place to really catch up. They walked. The entire time, she couldn’t help but steal glances at him. Lit cigarette in his mouth, he looked as cool as he probably thought he was. She hated smoking, but never minded when it came to Siyeon. It was that way with a lot of things. 

The bar was crowded given the time. Dim decorative lights were scattered around the rooftop. It felt like a good way to end the evening. As soon as they got situated at the bar, Siyeon urged the bartender over.

“I’ll have a whiskey and coke and then whatever she wants.”

“Manhattan.”

As soon as the bartender went off to make their drinks, Siyeon turned on his stool to face her. 

“You look good.”

“Thanks. I don’t quite feel it.”

“Because the job? Or is it other stuff?”

“Mostly the job. I’ve just been so stressed lately. Not enough hours in the day.”

“Unfortunately, but I’m glad I can spend some with you whenever I roll back into town.”

Smiling, she took a sip of her drink as soon as the glass got placed in front of her. 

“It’s nice.” he added quietly, “Having consistency is really hard on the road.” 

“You said this is home. You have some constants here. Not just me.”

“Usually. Bora’s pissed at me. She still hasn’t texted me back. I told her I was gonna be here for a few days. Nothing.” 

“What did you do?”

He laughed, “Why did I have to do something?”

“Because I know you.”

“Well, believe it or not, I didn’t do anything. We’ve just been growing apart and I think she’s upset about it. I’ve barely been talking to her. I’ve just been busy, you know?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Unfortunately you relate or unfortunately I’ve been busy?”

“It—”

“I totally get if my going MIA so much bothers you. It makes sense.”

“I don’t give a fuck about that. I know where I stand with you.”

“You—”

“Maybe Bora doesn’t, though. That might be why she’s mad.”

Calling Bora his girlfriend might’ve been a bit of a reach. They’d dated off and on for ages. When they’d first met, he’d been living with her. She remembered how he’d shamelessly admitted to having a girlfriend right after flirting with her. It should’ve been a turn-off. But she’d never imagined or wanted Siyeon to be boyfriend material. A boyfriend had been the  _ last  _ thing she’d wanted. That still hadn’t changed. 

“I’ve told her. So, I don’t think that’s my problem anymore.”

“I mean…”

Sheepish, Siyeon rolled his eyes. He had tucked his loose strands of hair behind his ears and it was hard to not admire his jawline. He somehow looked the same but different. Minji figured it was a hormone thing. His body was still changing. His voice had changed a little since the last time they’d talked. She wondered if he’d noticed at all. 

“Been talking to anyone?” he asked, focused on downing some of his drink.

Minji just laughed.

“I don’t know what that means.”

“I haven’t been talking to anyone. Sounds like more stress I don’t need.”

“You know what you want and don’t want. Not many people can say that.”

“I guess.”

“I haven’t been talking to anyone, either.”

“Do you have an agenda tonight?”

Siyeon rose his brows. Knowing what she was implying, he didn’t say anything. But he didn’t need to. His eyes said it all. The faint smirk pulling at his lips did too. She hadn’t meant to be so forward, not so soon anyway. They weren’t even tipsy yet. But Siyeon was right. She knew what she wanted. Whenever Siyeon came into town, she always got it. 

There was no point in beating around the bush. 

“I figured.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yep.”

“Is that going to be a problem?”

“No… but I would like to finish my drink first.”

〰️〰️〰️〰️

  
The second Minji shut the door to her apartment, hands grabbed her waist and urged her back against it. Siyeon had hesitated kissing her in the elevator earlier, but his nerves were gone now. Full lips met hers as callous palms went to untuck her shirt and run up along the curves of her waist. Her hands held his cheeks as they kissed. She wanted him closer. 

Her hips rose to press against his as their lips melded together. The dim heat that had been between her thighs was now impossible to ignore. Flirting with him all night had put her on edge. Two drinks in and it had been hard to think about anything that wasn’t related to his touch. She would’ve been embarrassed about undressing him with her eyes all night, but he’d been doing the exact same thing. 

His fingers were fumbling with the buttons of her shirt and she took it off the second he was done. He pulled her bra down some as he began marking her chest with kisses. She held his head close as he did, anticipating feeling his tongue. He knew what she liked. It didn’t matter how long they spent apart. Siyeon always touched the right way, kissed the right way. 

At some point, he’d reached back and unhooked her bra. 

Her eyes closed as he teased one of her nipples with his tongue. She couldn’t help but hum in satisfaction once he started playing with it properly. The way he loved sucking on them was such a turn-on. By the time he switched to the other nipple, she was throbbing. She didn’t want him to stop, but she was beyond ready to head back to the bedroom. 

“You gonna fuck me right here?” she teased. 

“If that’s what you want.” 

She pulled his head up and into a kiss. Muttering against his lips, she insisted, “I want  _ you _ .” 

Feeling him smirk, she left another kiss on his lips before urging him back. She kicked her heels off and let her hand brush along his as she walked off towards the hall. He wasn’t far behind. The bedroom was dark, but light from the city outside was shining in through her window. Sitting on the end of the bed, she rushed to get her slacks off and, by the time she did, he was already getting on his knees. She gazed in awe as he took his shirt off. 

She loved his chest. There’d been a time when he’d been self-conscious about his scars. The desire to feel along them was quickly washed away by the way he gently spread her legs. Hands on the apex of her thighs, he didn’t hesitate to kiss her through her panties. She propped herself up on her elbows and let him take them off. 

Her whole being melted the instant his tongue slid between her lips.

“Oh my god…” 

The way he moved was intentional. His tongue knew exactly what to do. Toying with her clit in the best of ways, muscles kept tensing in an effort to stay still. Hips kept threatening to rise and move against his mouth. They’d barely even started and she already couldn’t get enough. 

Hands snaked their way along her thighs and his fingers dug into her skin. 

When he started teasing her entrance, she almost whimpered. She wanted to feel him inside of her in every way possible. Lifting her head, she was met with Siyeon’s alluring gaze. He rubbed against her clit firmly, making a moan leave her throat. Her hips jumped when she felt his tongue go back down. 

Feeling him inside of her felt otherworldly. His nose was against her clit as he moved in and out of her. Her fingers gripped the blankets under her in an effort to not roll her hips into him as he worked. Suddenly all she could think about was riding his fingers. Riding  _ something _ . It was a shame she didn’t keep a harness on hand, otherwise she would’ve pulled that out first thing. 

“I fucking love you inside me.” she breathed, hand going to grab one of his. 

His pace quickened for one second before bringing his free hand down to run his fingers through the wetness that had made home between her thighs. 

His mouth went back to her clit as he slid two fingers inside of her, pace still quick.

He hummed against her and within a few minutes she felt herself climbing a familiar peak. His slim fingers were going so deep and she wanted nothing more than to get lost in the pleasure he was giving. But she didn’t want to cum yet. Not before touching him,  _ feeling  _ him. She could imagine just how hard he was. Mindless curses left her lips, before urging his head away. 

“Let me touch you.” 

His mouth a mess, he pumped into her a few more times before going in to kiss her clit. He pulled out of her and Minji sat up and grabbed him so she could kiss him. She blindly unbuttoned his jeans. When Siyeon pulled away to step out of them, Minji was able to see just how turned on he was. The small bulge underneath his boxer briefs looked even more attractive once she pulled them down. She pushed him back a little so she could get on her knees on the ground. 

She let her tongue tease the tip of his cock before taking it in her mouth. 

“Fuck…” 

Keeping her eyes up, she held Siyeon’s lustful gaze as she sucked him off. A hand fell to hold her head and guide her. She wanted him to tangle his fingers in her hair. She loved the feeling of him throbbing against her tongue. Knowing what he liked, she moved slowly. Bobbing up and down, making sure to rub against his head each time. 

She couldn’t resist touching herself as she moved. 

When Siyeon noticed, she felt him twitch in his mouth. 

He didn’t keep still for very long. His grip in her hair tightened and his hips started rocking forward. It didn’t take long for her to feel her orgasm coming again. The thought of getting Siyeon to cum in her mouth was enough. Moaning around his cock, she felt herself start to give in. 

Siyeon took over, fucking her mouth as she focused more on pleasuring herself.

Being forced to take him in rushed her to her climax. Her nails dug into his thigh as she came, other hand busy milking her orgasm. Siyeon moaned, pushing her head back some before starting to jack himself off. His fingers moved quickly, stroking his shaft still hovering over her mouth. She gazed up at him with needy eyes. 

“I want you to cum in my mouth, baby.” she cooed, hoping to egg him on. 

His head fell back as his eyes closed. A groan escaped his throat and his legs shook as he came. She watched his dick throb between his fingertips and couldn’t resist putting it back in her mouth. His low moans filled the room. She sucked gently, enjoying the way shivers shook his frame. Her tongue went lower, tasting the heat leaking from him. 

Kissing his length, she gazed up at him, “Can I clean you up?” 

He nodded before stepping out of his underwear to sit on the edge of the bed. 

She went to him on her knees, hands rubbing up his thighs as she went back in. Siyeon wasn’t always comfortable with her being inside of him. She always felt beyond lucky when he let her do this. A weak whimper came from him as she licked along his shaft before going back down and sliding her tongue inside of him. Her hand found its way back between her own thighs as she worked. 

“Fuck, Minji…” 

His hand held her head close. She tasted every single part of him, using some of his cum to lube up his cock before sucking on it again. She could feel his gaze and looked up to him, smirking as she pulled away. 

“You’re so fucking hot.”

His cheeks flushed, a small smile tugged at his lips. 

She kissed along his thighs, eventually getting up to straddle his hips. He sat up more and held her waist, languidly marking along her chest with his lips. Heat rushed through her frame once he started sucking on one of her nipples. He was trying to get her going again. She couldn’t help but laugh. Fingers tangling in his hair, she pulled his head back. He watched her in anticipation. 

She took her time leaning in to kiss him. Her tongue found his so he could taste himself on it. 

“Did you know that?” she muttered against his lips.

“I guess I do now.” 

She wasn’t prepared and, next thing she knew, her back was against the mattress. He got comfortable on top of her and kissed her before insisting.

“Let me show you how hot  _ you  _ are now.” 


End file.
